1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a water separation and collection system which is used at the outlet of a heat exchanger for collecting water entrained in the heat exchanger airflow and removing the water therefrom prior to the discharge of the air from the heat exchanger header duct. More particularly, this invention relates to the use of a baffle for accelerating the air emanating from the heat exchanger, the air containing water particles, and forcing the air-water mixture along the inside surface of a header wherein the water clings to the walls of the header and passes into a scupper from which the water is removed from the system by a drain. The resulting dry air is removed via a conventional duct. p 2. Description of the Prior Art
Water separators or water collectors are well known in the art and take many shapes and forms. However, many such water collectors and separators take up significant space. Where space is limited it is necessary to provide a more convenient means for removing water particles such as those that are leaving a condensing heat exchanger core. The present invention overcomes the limitations of the prior art devices by providing an apparatus which is simple, and which is effective in removing the water particles discharged from the heat exchanger or other such devices where condensation takes place in a very limited space. Normally a header is used at the outlet end of heat exchangers to direct the outgoing air into the proper ducting means. The present invention is an improvement over the prior art in that the water separator-collector is entirely contained within the header and takes no additional space.
A particular feature of the present invention is the use of a baffle which causes the heavier water particles entrained in the air to impinge on and be accelerated along the inner surfaces of an outer header member into a scupper, the scupper containing provisions for permitting the air to pass therethrough while retaining the water particles which are then collected in the scupper and fed to a drain at the lowest point in the assembly.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved water collection system which is extremely small and compact.
A further object of this invention is a water collection system in which the air containing the water particles is accelerated about the inside of a header, with a scupper being used to collect the coadunated water particles.
Another object of this invention is the use of a scupper containing air holes or similar provisions therein which collect the water while at the same time permitting air to pass therethrough.